


Man's Best Friend With Benefits

by Anonymous



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Excessive Drool, It's a ship now., Knotting, M/M, Sunkist loves Tommy too, Tomkist, Tommy Coolatta has a big dick, Tommy Coolatta is a power bottom, Tommy loves his perfect dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy Coolatta is an intelligent man in his late thirties, and he made the perfect dog when he was younger. He loves his dog very much. Even more than Beyblades! Probably too much, but Tommy is happy and that's the only thing he cares about. That and his dog.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Sunkist
Comments: 36
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	Man's Best Friend With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie, this is half out of spite to the many, many people who infantalize Tommy. He's childISH, not a child, the man's thirty six. 
> 
> Everything else is just awful for no reason, though.

“I love you Sunkist!” Tommy said loudly. He didn’t have to say this, because Sunkist knew he was loved, but it made Tommy happy to say it anyways. And Tommy liked to be happy! It could be hard sometimes, to be happy, but it was worth the effort. 

Sometimes he had to really work to make something better, like when he made Sunkist all those years ago. But he made Sunkist to be perfect, to be immortal, to be the size of a horse. And Sunkist was all of those things, and he made Tommy happy. 

“You’re such- such a, a good boy Sunkist.” Tommy said as he wrapped his arms around Sunkist’s neck. He almost had to stand on his toes to do it, and his hands didn’t touch on the other side. “You’re so big, and I’m so happy! Big dogs are better, and you’re perfect.” Tommy shoved his face into Sunkist’s golden fur and hummed. 

Tommy pulled away with a smile, and reached out to rub Sunkist’s nose. “I’m the, the happiest. Happiest thirty six year old man there ever was!” Tommy paused. “Thirty seven next, uh, week though.”

Sunkist sneezed from the snout rub, and then licked Tommy’s face from chin to hairline. 

“Sunkist!” Tommy said as he pushed his perfect dog’s big face away from him with a smile. “I have to get undressed first!” Tommy took his propeller cap off and tossed it over onto the rocking chair he had in his living room. “Pet odor is an undesirable element commonly affecting clothes, tapestries and carpets, and is one of the most resistant stains, often requiring heavy duty industrial strength surfactants to remove from the fabric! And I don’t like Tide, it, it looks like a big berry and I get confused. And Persil is expensive!”

Sunkist barked gently at him and laid down in front of him, tail wagging slowly. Tommy nodded, mollified at the display. “Okay. I read that on Wikipedia, the free online encyclopedia that anyone can edit! It was also in seven of my dog owners’ guide books from Target!” 

Sunkist rested his chin on the carpet, suitably impressed by Tommy’s intelligence. Tommy undid the buttons on his white long sleeved shirt, and smiled when Sunkist’s tail started wagging faster. “You’re such a smart dog, Sunkist. I love you.” 

As he tossed his shirt on the chair and undid the button of his black work slacks, Sunkist stood back up. Standing on all fours, Sunkist’s shoulders were lined up with Tommy’s collarbone. As Tommy pushed his slacks down his legs and bent down to get his feet free, he looked up and saw the dark red tip of Sunkist’s cock poking out of his sheathe. 

Tommy reached out with his left hand and held onto Sunkist’s head as he stood on one leg and kicked his pants off. The leg got stuck around his ankle so he shook it a few times and they eventually flung off in the vague direction of the chair with the rest of his clothes. 

Sunkist was getting excited, his tongue was lolling out and drooling all over the floor as Tommy got to work removing his boxers. He could have taken them off with his pants but they were his favorite pair and he wanted to look at them. “Look, Sunkist! It’s my, my favorite pair of boxers! The ones with the little, grinch faces on them, and little Maxie faces too! Christmas is such a magical time of year.”

His favorite thing about his grinch-themed boxers was that the button for the slit in the front was situated perfectly over one of the grinch faces. 

Sunkist chose this sacred moment of boxer gazing to shove his snout into Tommy’s groin and lick a broad, soaking wet stripe over the front of them. 

“Sunkist!” Tommy yelped in a shrill voice, almost falling backwards as he pulled his left leg up to pivot away while pushing Sunkist away. “You have to wait! Black Mesa doesn’t have any alcohol ethoxylate in the mixology department, my free supply of company-made detergents isn’t good at getting out the pet odor!” 

Sunkist whined, but pulled back and sat on his haunches with his tail wagging and cock quickly pushing free of its sheath as Tommy shimmied out of his now soaking wet boxers. Once they were off, Tommy held them up in front of him to get a better look at the damage. “Aw, man, you can barely see the little Maxies!” He pouted, then tossed his boxers next to his pants on the floor by the chair where they landed with a splat.

“I know I made you to be perfect, and big, and with extra drool, but sometimes it’s difficult!” Tommy reached behind himself with his right hand and stuck his tongue out in concentration as he pulled at the plug he kept nestled inside him during the day. It came free with a wet pop, and Tommy sighed in relief. The anal plug was almost as big as Sunkist’s knot, about the size of an orange, and it felt nice to get rid of the pressure for a little bit. 

Sunkist was a smart dog and knew that Tommy was officially done getting undressed, so he barreled forwards and jumped up, his front paws pressing against Tommy’s shoulders and sending the unprepared man sprawling to the floor with a laugh. 

“Hey, Sunkist!” Tommy said with a grin as his beloved dog got up close and personal and started licking his face and neck. “Yes, you’re such a good boy!” He kept laughing, even as Sunkist slobbered all over his head until his hair was plastered against his scalp by all the doggy drool. 

“I lo-” Tommy started, but was interrupted by Sunkist shoving his tongue into his mouth. “Mmfff!” 

Tommy grabbed at Sunkist’s head, rubbing his silky golden fur as he started sucking on the fat, wet tongue pressing into every space his mouth had to give. He had to keep swallowing to keep from coughing on all the drool, but he didn’t mind! Tommy made Sunkist this way, and this was what he wanted. 

He pulled back enough to take a few desperate breaths, but Sunkist followed his mouth and stuck his tongue back in there, lapping at the back of Tommy’s throat as dog drool dripped down his bangs into his eyes. 

It took a pretty serious shove to get Sunkist to pull back, but Tommy was grinning as hard as he was panting for breath. “You’re so excited today Sunkist!”

Sunkist barked an affirmative, his tail wagging so hard that his whole body was shaking. 

Tommy’s legs were splayed out, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he panted, and Sunkist took advantage of the moment of silence to dive down and start lapping at Tommy’s finally uncovered groin. 

His lanky, pale legs stuck straight out as he gasped, his cock quickly hardening under the heat and the wetness of Sunkist’s massive, eager tongue. Sunkist’s enthusiastic lapping was pulling at Tommy’s balls too, but it only served to get him harder even faster. It didn’t hurt, but it was just close enough to uncomfortable that the sensation was sending little jolts through his body. 

Of course it wasn’t long before Sunkist was swiping his massive tongue lower, and Tommy buried his slender fingers in the golden fur of Sunkist’s neck as he felt that tongue dig into his loose, wet hole. Tommy was a responsible pet owner, and used dog friendly, non toxic, water based lube for his daily plugs. 

Tommy had gotten Darnold from the mixology department to add bacon flavor to it in exchange for three Unusuals in Team Fortress 2. Tommy threw in a fourth just to say thanks. Darnold handed him a bottle of concentrated bacon flavor, distilled to liquid form, and warned him that such a pure embodiment of the essence of bacon had never before been made, so he needed to be careful. 

Tommy didn’t know too much about the arcane art of mixology and potion making, but he knew a lot about the chemistry of dilution thanks to his books on the economics of the detergent industry, and he’d been very happy with the results ever since.

Sunkist loved the addition of bacon flavor too, judging by how enthusiastically he was licking Tommy’s colon. 

“S-Sunkist, you’re such a, good boy!” Tommy gasped out. “Can you, can you step back for a little bit?”

Sunkist’s tongue stopped moving inside him, and then Sunkist pulled out and stepped back, head cocked to the side as he waited for Tommy to do whatever it was he needed to do.

Tommy took a few seconds just to catch his breath, reaching down to touch his ass to see how spread open he was. A few prods was all it took for him to conclude that they could move forwards, and Tommy pulled his legs up and rocked forwards onto his knees. Then he turned around and braced his forearms against the floor, resting his wet forehead against them so he could look underneath himself. He had the perfect view to see Sunkist’s cock, and Tommy couldn’t help himself when he saw it.

“You’re so big today, Sunkist!” he said with a somewhat tired grin. Sunkist’s cock was huge, even in proportion to the rest of his very large body. His knot was already visible, like two baseballs at the bottom of an aluminum bat. Sunkist’s cock was so big that it actually hung low, almost touching the floor as it dripped copious amounts of precum into the carpet. When Tommy sometimes sat on top of Sunkist’s belly and jerked him off, he would press Sunkist’s cock against his belly, so Tommy knew that his dog’s dick reached halfway up his own chest when it wasn’t drooping low under its own massive weight. 

Tommy just panted and watched, waiting for Sunkist to finally mount him. Sunkist dipped his head low and licked up Tommy’s ass one last time, catching his balls at the start and dipping several inches inside of his slobbery hole on the way up. 

Then Sunkist was scrabbling forward, his back paws digging into the carpet as his front paws slammed down on Tommy’s shoulders. He let out a little oof, glad that he’d figured out this position so early on in their relationship. He always ended up with his chest to the floor and his head in his arms, so he usually just did it himself right away.

It took Sunkist a few sharp thrusts of his hips before the hot, narrow head of his fat cock shoved up against Tommy’s hole and slipped inside as smooth as butter. Just that first thrust of entry had buried three inches of red bull can thick cock into his ass, and Sunkist’s second thrust buried it halfway. 

At its thickest point, about halfway down, Sunkist’s dick was about as wide as a two liter bottle of soda. Tommy had measured it with a two liter bottle of Sunkist, which was why he’d named his perfect dog after the perfect carbonate soft drink. 

It was a lot longer than that, though, but thankfully after that thickest part is narrowed out a fair bit further down. Sunkist’s third thrust had his fat knot pressing against Tommy’s cheeks, the sheer pressure against his hole enough to make him whine a little. He’d been watching the whole time, watching his flat belly bulge from the size of his dog’s massive cock. Watched Sunkist’s furry balls rock forwards and cover his own completely before swinging back. 

Tommy’s dick was pretty big, all things considered, but he’d never cared about that. Tommy had come to the conclusion, after reading three separate books on sexual dynamics, that he was what was commonly referred to as a power bottom. Well, he would be, probably, if he had sex with someone. He’d only ever had sex with Sunkist, which was more than enough for him! But Tommy couldn’t really see himself enjoying someone riding his dick or something. He liked how it felt when Sunkist licked it, but he only ever came on his dog’s gigantic knot. 

Speaking of which, Tommy could feel Sunkist grinding it against his ass more and more firmly. He bore down with a grunt, sure that there would be sweat dotting his forehead if it wasn’t for the thick coating of dog drool still slathered all over his head, and Tommy let out a loud whining groan as Sunkist’s knot finally popped inside. As perfect and as smart as Sunkist was, he was still a dog, and he instinctively tugged it back to check if it had really caught. 

Tommy gasped as he felt Sunkist’s knot scrape against his pelvis, as he felt his entire colon get tugged back a bit, and was pretty sure that the knot had caught. 

Sunkist agreed, because he started rocking his hips forwards over and over again, not pulling back but just repeatedly slamming forward. Tommy watched the fat bulge in his belly shift back and forth, little wheezing gasps practically shoved out of him by Sunkist’s cock.

Realistically speaking, Tommy knew that the head of Sunkist’s cock was only inside of his upper large intestine, but it certainly felt like it was buried inside of his stomach and shoving directly against his diaphragm. And then, with a loud and happy bark, Sunkist shoved forwards very hard and started to come. 

Tommy buried his head in his arms, his eyes pressed up against his wrist as he came around his dog’s knot. His senses gave out a bit from the intensity of his orgasm, but when he was next aware of himself he groaned and tilted his head back up to see what his stomach looked like.

He couldn’t even see the shape of Sunkist’s cock anymore, which was nice. His stomach was just round and tight, the pressure and volume of all the dog spunk pumped into his large intestine bloating his abdomen rather severely. 

“Oh Sunkist, you- you’ve filled my tummy so much! Such a good boy.” Tommy was tired, but it wasn’t over yet and he was glad. He could still feel Sunkist’s cock pulsing with each new rope of cum. 

Awareness went a little fuzzy for a while again, but when Sunkist dismounted and turned around Tommy gasped as he came a second time. After that it was just the waiting game, and Tommy knew from experience that it would be at least fifteen minutes. 

He drifted into a warm, comfortable haze then, only coming to again when Sunkist had stopped coming and started to try and tug his cock free. 

This was quite possibly Tommy’s favorite part, although in the end it was impossible for him to choose, as he loved every moment with his wonderful dog equally. Still, though, as Sunkist tugged more and more forcefully, Tommy felt himself spray a third load of cum onto the carpet. 

Then, at long last, Sunkist managed to yank his knot free of Tommy’s ass. Of course, just like every other time, that wasn’t quite the end just yet. Sunkist’s knot was so big that it scraped at the edges of Tommy’s pelvis, knotting his pelvic cradle more than his anus. While it came free of his pelvis with no issue, Tommy’s rectum was a different story.

Sunkist’s cock slid free of Tommy’s guts about six and a half inches after it left the inside of his body, as his knot had tugged Tommy’s rectum free of his body and pulled it inside out, along with the first bend of his large intestine. 

With his lower half freed, Tommy collapsed completely, grateful that he managed to fall onto his side instead of his overstuffed stomach. He laid there and panted, the exhaustion bone deep and the satisfaction even deeper. 

Tommy took another few moments to gather himself, which Sunkist used to start licking at Tommy’s prolapsed guts. Tommy laughed again, shooing Sunkist away with his right hand before he gently gripped his prolapse and started to push it back up inside him. “The protein membranes in the abdominal cavity that hold the intestines in place can self repair like most tissues, and the intestines will naturally fall back into place unless obstructed or unable to.” Tommy let out a whimper as he slid the last few inches of his rectum back inside himself, the cum that was leaking out of him making his flesh slick and hard to hold. 

“Sunkist, can you, can you get me my plug? It’s two feet to your right.”

Sunkist wagged his tail as he happily went over to the plug and picked it up with his mouth, and sat down next to Tommy’s face. 

Tommy reached for it, but Sunkist held firm with his mouth. “Sunkist, be a good boy and drop it. Drop it!” 

Sunkist let go of the plug, and Tommy patted his snout with his other hand as he slid it into place inside him. 

“I love you, Sunkist.”


End file.
